Un simple juego
by MeryAlice
Summary: Edward y Bella se dan cuenta de que solo ellos no tienen novio/a y deciden jugar a serlo. Historia popular.
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el césped del instituto de Forks estudiando el próximo examen de biología. A nuestros lados igual que nosotros estaban muchísimos chicos y chicas juntos, pero no estudiando, mas que nada enrollándose. Todo el mundo tenia novio o novia era agobiante.

"¿ No odias a las parejitas?¿pero al mismo tiempo deseas tener una?" pregunto Edward como si me pudiera leer la mente.

" Lo estaba pensando y si, lo odio y deseo" le conteste " es mas, creo que solo nosotros no tenemos pareja en todo el colegio"

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Mike, Ángela … tienes toda la razón del mundo" dijo riéndose."¿y si jugamos a ser novios? Dijo rápido.

" ¿Como?" pregunte

"Dejalo, es una tontería" musito.

"No, no lo es, dilo."

"Podríamos hacer como que estamos saliendo, engañarlos a todos, por lo menos como un mes, 30 días." dijo entusiasmado

"Es perfecto" dije "¿y cuando empezamos?"

"Ahora mismo" dijo riéndose, en un segundo se puso serio "Isabella Marie Swan me haría el favor de ser mi novia?"

"Me encantaría Edward Anthoni Mansen Cullen" conteste " Amortxu"

y nos empezamos a reír.

Todo el mundo se lo creía, y tampoco era tan difícil, nos cogíamos de la mano y nos acurrucábamos y esas tonterías de ñoños.

Unos brazos me cogieron por detrás, y me estrecharon dándome un beso en la mejilla

"¿Amor, como te ha ido el dia?" pregunto Edward.

"Ahora mejor" dije ocultando una risa.

"¿Podemos hablar, amortxu?"

"Claro"

Fuimos al cesped de fuera justo donde paso todo y Edward me dijo

" ¿Te vienes hoy al cine conmigo?"

¿que pregunta estupida era esa? Se suponia que estabamos saliendo.

"Claro que quiero, pero porque me lo preguntas asi?"

"Porque pensaba que no querrias ya que de verdad no estamos saliendo"

" Que tontito eres" le dije moviendole el pelo.

Fuimos al cine a ver una comedia romantica, pero terminamos en una guerra de nachos y palomitas.

Al dia siguiente fuimos a la playa, con los Alice y los demas y dimos un paseo nocturno para tener tiempo solos.

Dias despues Edward dijo de ir a la feria local, cuanto fuimos a Edward se le ocurrio entrar a una adivina.

"¿Sobre que desean saber chicos?" pregunto la anciana

"Sobre nosotros" dijo Edward riendose por lo bajo.

"Mmm... no desperdicien ni un minuto que pasen juntos, sean feliz todo lo posibl..." y la anciana empezo a llorar y se fue corriendo de la tiendecita. Edward me miro pero yo me encogi de hombros ya que estaba igual que el.

Entramos a la casa del terror y del susto, le cogi la mano a Edward y a otro señor que andaba a mi lado. Edward se estubo burlando de mi toda la noche restante. Cuando subimos a su coche para ir a mi casa, me quede mirandolo y me di cuenta de que para mi, no solo era un juego.

Me estaba enamorando de mi falso novio.

* * *

Mi priber Fic por aquien en fanfiction... ¿como salio?

esta historia es popular, asi que es mas que probable que la encuentren por otras partes pero me apetecia darle el toce Edward-Bella

Me dijeron que ahí abajo, en el botoncito verde, regalan caramelos.

mira a ver ;D

besazos"

Ali


	2. Acortando distancias

**Un simple juego**

*Acortando distancias*

Edward Pov

Nunca lo había pasado tan bien, en la vida. Ahora conocía totalmente Bella y lo sabia todo sobre ella. Ayer la deje en su casa y ahora estaba tumbado en mi cama, y la echaba de menos, tan solo llevaba unas horas sin ella y ya la extrañaba. Todas las sensaciones que tenia eran extrañas para mi. Sentía que no la quería dejar escapar y que nunca quería terminar este juego. Ya solo quedaban tres días para el día 30, solo tres días y el juego se acabaría.

Así que aria como la adivina dijo, no malgastar ningún tiempo juntos. Estaba pensando sobre lo siguiente que podríamos hacer cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar, vi la pantalla y el nombre de Bella salio en la pantalla

"Dime amor"

" Edward, soy Bella"

"Lose, no a todo el mundo le llamo _amor" _le dije riéndome

"Si, espero, si no, me tendría que poner celosa" dijo ella también riéndose.

"Tranquila, somo estas tu en mi corazón" conteste " ¿para que llamabas amortxu?"

" ah, si claro... mmm... ya me acuerdo, esta noche habrá una lluvia de estrellas y pensé que la podríamos ver en en la playa"

"Es perfecto Bella, justo estaba pensando en algo que hacer nuestros últimos tres días"

"¿Solo tres? Bueno, esta noche sobre las 8 vienes a por mi?"

"Allí estaré, te quiero preciosa" termine la conversación y colgué.

Ese te quiero que yo había dicho era muchísimo mas real de lo que yo creía.

.

..

…

..

.

Ya se hicieron las 7:45 de la tarde y salí hacia casa de Bella. La echaba de menos, quería verla, lo necesitaba.

Llegue a su puerta, baje del coche y toque a su puerta, a los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió por una hermosa Bella. Llevaba un vestido blanco u poco mas arriba de la rodilla, el pelo recogido con una diadema blanca y no llevaba zapatos.

"Si te esperas un segundo, me los pongo" dijo, como si me pudiera leer la mente, señalando sus zapatos.

Subió las escaleras deprisa y bajo con unas sandalias blancas.

"Te ves preciosa, mas que nunca y te lo digo como amigo, no como falso novio" le dije, lo que hizo que se le pusieran las mejillas de un rosa exquisito.

Fuimos a la playa, y pusimos una manta, sacamos unas bebidas y las estrellas empezaron a caer, era precioso, pero no mas que Bella.

Me quede mirándola embobado, era tan guapa, sabia que sentía algo por ella, algo fuerte y creo que es amor. Estaba enamorado de Bella.

Vi que tenia frió y la junte mas a mi, y nos tumbe en la manta para poder ver las estrellas mejor. Entonces paso una estrella fugaz.

"¡Corre, piensa un deseo, rápido!" le dije riéndome.

Ella cerro sus ojos y dijo algo muy bajito, pero no pude oírla.

"¿Que pediste?" le pregunte.

" Si te lo digo, nunca se cumplirá, y créeme, quiero que se cumpla, ¿Que pediste tu?"

"No hay nada que de momento no tenga" le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que cerca estaban nuestros labios y los suyos daban ganas de tocarlos, besarlos y tenerlos en contacto con la piel.

Creo que Bella se dio cuenta, ya que se ruborizó y se quedo callada. Solo se oían las olas del mar a lo lejos y la respiración entrecortada de Bella.

Tenia que hacerlo, si no lo hacia, me moriría allí mismo, así que poco a poco quite el espacio entre nosotros dos. Lo que se sorprendió es que ella me siguió gustosamente, me dio paso entre sus labio y se convirtió en una guerra entre lenguas que nadie quería ni perder ni ganar.

Puso su mano en mi nuca y me acerco mas hacia ella, ya quitando todo el espacio inexistente. Su sabor era especial, era perfecto, y ella besaba como ninguna otra, era la mejor.

Cuando el aire se nos acabó apoyamos nustras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos como nunca.

"Eso ha sido..." logre decir entre suspiros

"Perfecto" dijo Bella terminando mi frase y volviendo a juntar nuestros labios. Nunca me cansaria de esta sensación.

* * *

Mmm.. al entrar en fan fiction nunca pense que fuerta tan divertido escribir una historia, y si que es!! Siempre escribo historias en miles de libretas, pero poder escribirlas y que las personas las aprecien o ¡juzguen, es maravilloso.

:D

estoy feliz hasta con examenes iniclaes de curso :S

Un super-mega-abrazo-de-oso

Ali*


End file.
